The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to an asymmetric tread pattern capable of improving the drainage while maintaining the steering stability and noise performance.
In recent years, users of high-performance passenger cars have a preference for pneumatic tires having straight main grooves extending continuously in the tire circumferential direction.
In order to improve wet performance of such pneumatic tire by improving drainage, if the width of a straight main groove is increased, as well known in the art, air existing in a tube formed between the road surface and the main groove in the ground contacting patch of the tire, becomes liable to resonate during running and the noise performance is deteriorated. Further, there is a tendency that the rigidity of the tread portion is decreased and thereby the steering stability is deteriorated.